overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Items
Items currently known in the world of the Overlord series ranges to a diverse paraphernalia, each with its own extraordinary abilities and different traits. This page shows a list of items found in both YGGDRASIL and the New World. Known YGGDRASIL Items Items and armaments in YGGDRASIL were classified according to their data size. The greater the data, the higher the grade of the Item. Starting from the bottom, the classes were: Low, Medium, High, Top Class, Legacy, Relic, Legendary, Divine. The highest class is supposed to be the Divine class, Guild class but the World Champion is a special elite class. However, the one and only type of item that is able to easily override the effects or powers of any of the previously mentioned classes are the World Items. While so, magic items such as armor would not be destroyed unless they were targeted by specific spells. Also, metal was durable and highly resistant to to pure energy attacks like lightning, flame or ice. Hence, armor made from metal for starters was hard to destroy, since it had high defense, but low HP. To add on, there are YGGDRASIL's weapons such as Guild Weapons and a few others aside from it possessed a data capacity that was determined by the value of the materials used in their construction and the skill of their maker. This data capacity limited the number of data crystals which could be added to it. Thus, rarer metals paved way for the creation of a correspondingly more powerful weapon. 'World Items' There were only two hundred of these items in YGGDRASIL. Even Guild weapons and Divine-class weapons couldn’t match them. World Items are the most powerful items known. They are the most admired and feared items throughout the entire YGGDRASIL. Given their rule-bending powers, in addition to the slim chance of finding them, a player who is lucky enough to come into possession of even just one of the World Items could easily shake the game's power balance. Basically, they are the "Wild card" or the "Joker card" of YGGDRASIL. 'World Champion Items' The World Champion was a special class granted only to the victor of the official martial tournament. Only a few had managed to obtain the World Champion class of which there were only nine in YGGDRASIL. As for the prize, the champion was given one piece of special equipment by the administrator. The power of the equipment for a World Champion surpassed Divine Class items, rivaling even Guild weapons. Of course, since it was a reward for the winner of the tournament, only the World Champion could equip it. However, under certain situations, one may put them on by casting a spell like "Perfect Warrior". Guild Weapons YGGDRASIL's weapons — Guild Weapons and a few others aside — possessed a data capacity that was determined by the value of the materials used in their construction and the skill of their maker. This data capacity limited the number of data crystals which could be added to it. Thus, rarer metals allowed for the creation of a correspondingly more powerful weapon. * Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown * Guilty Ordinance 'Divine Class Items' YGGDRASIL magic items were created from embedding computer data crystals. However, with the performance of computer data crystals dropped by monsters to be random, it was necessary to have several “extremely rare loot” computer data crystals just to be able to create a Divine class item. Not only that, if you wanted these computer data crystals to be embedded into a container— such as a sword-type weapon—it had to be a weapon forged from ultra-rare metal for it to be possible. As such, even for level 100 players, it was common not to have a single Divine class item. Besides questing for them or making them, another method of obtaining Divine Class Items was through the gacha system, a lottery system that lets players obtain these rare items within a limited time. * Amaterasu * Female Sensei's Iron Fist of Wrath * God Slaying Emperor Blade * Hermes Trismegistus * Houyi's Bow * Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown * Shadow of Yggdrasil * Shooting Star * Suck The Blood And Eat The Flesh * Spuit Lance * Susanoo * Takemikazuchi MK 8 * Tsukuyomi Legendary Class Items * Shalltear Bloodfallen's Armor 'Relic Class Items' 'Legacy Class Items' Top Class Items High Class Items 'Middle Class Items' 'Low Class Items' * Minor Healing Potion * Green Secret House * Infinite Flask * Járngreipr * Mask of Envy * Magic Scroll * Mirror of Remote Viewing Artifact Class Items Artifacts are not related to specific ranks. It just means they are items with fixed data created by the game developers. Therefore, artifacts with low rank to high rank powers can exist. * Moon Jade * Horn of the Goblin General * Ebynogoi Unknown Class Items * Armor of Reinforcement * Armageddon Evil Statue * Black Belt * Blood of Jormungandr * Book of the Dead * Boots of Speed * Bukubukuchagama's Wristwatch * Cauldron of the Daghdha * Clothes of the Black Widow * Crocdabal * Crown of Mental Barriers * Data Crystal * Dragonhide * Exchange Box * Fallen Seeds * Flame of the Beginning * Heaven's Feather * Hyumilis * Ice of the Beginning * Infinite Backpack * Item Box * Katana * Kilineiram * Magic Glasses * Nemean Lion * Platinum++ Asgard Pekoe * Ring of Freedom * Ring of Sustenance * Resurrection Wand * Rubik's Cube * Sealing Crystal * Sfeiz * Statue of Animal - War Horse * Sure Hit Glasses * Total Calmness * Total Maniac - Modified * Total Maniac * Ultimate Shooting Star Super Known New World Items While some magical and legendary items originated from YGGDRASIL, such as Nigun's Sealing Crystal and Lakyus's sword, there are items that were created with either Wild Magic or Runecraft in the New World and thus unique even by YGGDRASIL standards. Some magic items have racial limitations on who can use them, or sometimes the limitation is unique to the item type. For instance, to use a scroll, one has to have mastered the magic system it comes from, or it won't work. Fortunately, it is possible to bypass this setback if a New World inhabitant possess Talents concerning that. * Alchemical Silver * Amulet of Health * Amulet of Immortality * Arnica Grass * Bell of Detect Secret Doors * Bell of Open Lock * Bell of Remove Trap * Belt of Constitution * Black Dust * Boots of Silence * Chameleon Mask * Charge Without Hesitation * Cloak of Rat Speed * Crown of Wisdom * Elemental Protection Cloak * Faucet of Spring Water * Frost Pain * Frost Pain Modified * Gauntlet of Endurance * Gauntlet of Strength * Glebe of Quick-March * Glow Stick * Great Wine Pot * Guardian Armor * Healing Wand * Heart Penetrator * Helm of Dark Vision * Helm of Mind * Lanza's Merit * Magic Dyes * Magic Greatsword * Magic Weapon (Oil) * Mantle of Protection * Mantle of Shadow * Medallion of Mental Protection * Necklace of Eye * Orb of Death * Platinum Dragon Lord's Armor * Potion of Lesser Strength * Potion of Lesser Dexterity * Powder of Will O’ Wisp * Purple Potion * Razor Edge * Rikiriko Nut * Ring of Deflection * Ring of Haste * Ring of Magicbound * Ring of Protection * Ring of Resistance * Ring of the Second Eye * Ring of Unicorn * Rose Thorn * Safarlisia * Sand Shooter * Shroud of Sleep * Stiletto * Tiger Scroll * Turtle Shell * Twelve Magical Power * Urumi * Vampire Blade * Vest of Resistance * Viper's Tattoo * Virgin Snow * Warm Bottle * White Dragon Bone Trivia * A few items listed here on this page not only originate from the Light Novel, but also the Web Novel. * Some items from the Web Novel were later adapted into the Light Novel. * In YGGDRASIL, there were also stories of how a simple magic item averted a total party kill. * There were nearly an infinite variety of original magic items produced by Players in YGGDRASIL. Category:Items Category:YGGDRASIL Items Category:New World Items